Little things that just don't add up
by AdennaN
Summary: One important thing you learn while investigating crimes is that things are not always how they seem to be. Looks can be deceiving, people lie and sometimes things just don't add up. Is it better or just more complicated when everything starts to make sense? Can you deal with the truth or it's too overwhelming? Main SasuSaku Crimes, mystery, romance and more. R&R
1. New people, new crimes

**A/N** **: Heeey there. While I'm still working on my other 2 stories I just couldn't stop myself from writing this. I'm almost done with my exams and yeah, this idea just plopped in my mind and here I am. The first' chapters will be kind of an introduction for the rest of the story. I'll like you to know something about everyone before I actually dig into the main plot. I already have a good one in my mind but, who know, it might change. So this will have a little bit of everything. Romance, crimes, mystery, drama, humor and maybe a little bit of tragedy and gore.**

 **I really want to know what you think about this new story so please REVIEW. Or I might add you up in the story as one of the victims. Hehe**

 **Summary** **: When you work into a place like KPD, a normal life is the last thing you'll have. One important thing you learn while investigating crimes is that things are not always how they seem to be. Looks can be deceiving, people lie and sometimes things just don't add up. Is it better or just more complicated when everything starts to make sense? Can you deal with the truth or it's too overwhelming?**

 **! Thank youuuu** _notverycreativename_ **for beta reading and for all your help and kindness. Kisses! !**

* * *

 **Little Things That Just Don't Add Up (KPD)**

 **Chapter 1 : New people, new crimes (prologue)**

"So, what do we have?" a voice talked behind her and she didn't turn her head, eyes still glued on the lifeless body in front of her.

"Glad to see you finally decided to arrive. You should have been here for at least half an hour detective," she answered, her tone slightly annoyed. Her gloved hands checking something at the corpse, her eyebrows furrowed in what appeared to be concentration.

"Yeah sorry about that." The man scratched the back of his head. "I was showing the new guy around."

"And you decided that's more important than the dead guy here?" and she tapped the body with a finger twice before her voice took a warning tone. "Next time be here on time or I'll have you and this new guy both on my table in the morgue."

"What a warm welcome." Another voice replied. At this, she lifted her head up to look at the unknown person. She was a bit startled when her eyes locked with a pair of onyx orbs. _What is a model doing at a crime scene?_ she thought. The man was sinfully gorgeous, but then again, she wasn't the type to drool over men. She was the type to cut them and find out why they are dead.

She huffed at her thoughts and got to her feet. "I guess you'll just have to get used to it," she smirked before adding, "Mr-?"

"Detective Uchiha Sasuke," he answered smokily. "I'm the new crime investigator." At first, he couldn't help but think, how can this cherry-blonde haired woman, who looks rather thin and pretty sensitive too, work in a place like KPD? But he pushed the thought aside when he heard her talk.

"Haruno Sakura. I'm a forensic scientist, as you should have already guessed by seeing me inspect the body. If you didn't, you might have thought I'm some necrophiliac," she joked, then added, "-which I can assure you I'm not." She laughed.

Sasuke could only raise an eyebrow at Sakura's sense of humor. Oh, what place he landed in. The detective that showed him around was next to him. All Sasuke could think was that he was a complete loudmouth with too much energy and enthusiasm for working in such domain. Now, the woman, who was supposed to be the forensic scientist, was clearly weird. Her appearance was pretty odd, with her rose hair pinned in a messy bun and those emerald eyes that were too big for her face. She was dressed in a pair of tight-fitting dark-blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, and some black combat boots. If it wasn't for the badge attached to her jeans, Sasuke would have never thought this woman worked for the KPD.

"Well, you're pretty lucky Mr. Uchiha," she started. "First day, and you already have some work to do." She motioned to the corpse flat on the ground, not far from her feet.

The man standing next to Sasuke was Uzumaki Naruto, who worked as a detective even before Sakura had joined the team. He was blond haired and very… passionate. Naruto's eyes landed on the body for a few seconds before he looked back to Sakura. "So, what've you got?"

Sakura took a deep breath before turning around and motioning for them to follow her. "One nice bullet right in the chest. From what I can tell, he's been dead for more than 12 hours. Akimichi and his partner found him. He still has his wallet intact, so it wasn't a robbing. I have already sent word to Shikamaru to find out everything he can about this man. The poor guy's name was Illay Custem. Simple man, worked at some shop in the other part of town. No real reasons why he would have been in this part of town."

Sasuke was reminded of what Naruto told him about Shikamaru. He was apparently a crime analyst and everyone claimed he is a genius. The blond told him that Shikamaru helped in solving a lot of cases: from murders to drug dealers and so on. To Sasuke though, he looked like some lazy-ass, good for nothing except sleep. Not that Sasuke was a judgmental jerk, but the man was _sleeping_ when he and Naruto entered his office.

"But there is one thing that could possibly explain it," she continued, gaining the two men's attention. "Shikamaru checked Custem's phone. It seems that there was a number that he called and texted too often. The number belongs to a woman, a pharmacist, Mellany Dibret. The last text though, was from a blocked number and it said to meet him or her here today."

"That's most likely our killer," said Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I believe so. Now, you two, go and talk to this Mellany. From the texts, they seem to be lovers. Better start from there. She's our first suspect," Sakura said before turning around and walking away. Then, over her shoulder, she added, "I still have to do a close investigation over the body. See ya' back at the station." She waved a still-gloved hand in farewell.

Sasuke really didn't like that the woman acted so bossy around them. He is the investigator in this crime, so why doesn't she just take care of her job? He knew very well how to do his own. She seems smart, though. That, he could not deny.

"Well, let's go have a little chat with this Mellany, Sasuke," Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke really could not understand how Naruto could be so happy when investigating someone's fucking _death_.

"Hn." He murmured and followed Naruto to the car.

* * *

When they arrived at the address Shikamaru gave them, they found themselves in front of a small modest house. They pulled up and got out of their car, knocking twice at the door. They waited for a few seconds before a woman, who looked to be in her thirties, answered the door. She appeared to be a little scared when she came face to face with the two men.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Dibret. I'm detective Uchiha and my partner detective Uzumaki," he said, flashing his badge. Naruto copied his action. Sasuke noticed that when she saw the badge, she flinched a little.

"Um, hello." She forced a smile on her face. "How can I help you?"

"We would like to ask you some questions," said Naruto. "Can we come in?"

The woman hesitated for a minute before she nodded and pushed the door open. Once inside, she motioned for them to follow her into the living room. Both Naruto and Sasuke sat down on the couch. "Can I offer you anything to drink?" she asked.

"No, thank you," Sasuke answered before Naruto could say yes. Naruto cursed Sasuke in his head; he was really thirsty.

The woman placed herself in front of them in an armchair and eyed them. Sasuke could practically sense her fear and suspicion. "Are you alone?" started Sasuke.

Mellany tried to calm herself before she answered. "Yes. My son is at school and my husband is at work." Naruto took note of this information with interest.

She had some love texts with the victim. As we know, her and the victim's last name are different, so he's probably not her husband. _Pretty little cheater, isn't she?_ thought Sasuke.

"I understand," he nodded and gave Naruto a knowing look. The detective understood and took out a notepad and a pen from his suit ready to write any useful things for their investigation. "Does the name Illay Custem sound familiar? We are here investigating his murder."

The woman tensed visibly and Sasuke was one hundred percent sure that this woman was not innocent. She gulped and replied, "I... uh...he's-"

"Your lover," interjected Sasuke -deadpan.

"Well... we- we were... I mean, I have a husband. I- I didn't want to do it anymore, you know? I wanted it to stop so-," she stuttered and she lowered her head.

"You wanted to get rid of him. So you decided the best thing to do is to shoot him in the chest," said Sasuke out of nowhere, which made the woman's head snap up.

"W-what? No, no I- I didn't. I didn't know... I didn't shoot him. I swear," she said, panic clear in her eyes. Sasuke could clearly see some guilt in there.

"Can you tell us what you were doing yesterday evening?" asked Naruto, keeping a careful eye on the woman.

"I was at work. I- I work at a pharmacy not very far from here. We had a new shipment of supplies so we all had to stay until midnight to help get them arranged," she answered fast, making both detectives narrowed their eyes.

"Can someone state you were there at the time of the murder?" asked Sasuke not really believing the woman.

"Yes. My boss should be able to. He's there until 8 pm today. You can go ask him." She averted her gaze from the men to the carpeted floor.

"We will," said Sasuke. "Does your husband know about you affair?"

They saw the woman, a little perplexed at the question, fidget in her seat. "I- He found out a while ago. We had a fight and.. and he said that he'd forgive me if I'd never see Illay again."

"But you did, didn't you?" said Sasuke flatly, knowing that she really did see the man again from their texts. In the last month, they seemed to talk to each other everyday.

She nodded before lowering her head in shame. "Did your husband find out you kept talking to him?" asked Naruto.

She shook her head. "No- I don't think so, at least. He didn't mention anything about it, so I guessed he didn't know."

"Was your husband at home last night?" questioned Sasuke while Naruto wrote a few notes.

"No. He never is. I mean- he works at this 24/7 bar and he often has the night shift," she answered truthfully.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look before they both nodded. Naruto closed his notepad as he talked, "We'll need the name of the place your husband works at and we have to ask you not to leave town." The woman's eyes widened a little at the hidden accusation, so Naruto gave her a small smile. "Just in case ma'am." She gave a small nod before she told them the bar's name.

At the door, Sasuke turned around and said, "Thank you for your time." He nodded to her before shutting the door, with Naruto by his side. Sasuke could swear that he heard a loud sigh of relief after they started down the steps. _She's definitely hiding something._ he thought.

* * *

Just as Naruto and Sasuke entered the station, the Chief, Hatake Kakashi came out of his office. When he saw them, he immediately made his way to them.

"Heard you already have a case on your first day," he smirked behind his mask he always wore over his mouth and nose. Naruto always wanted to know what Kakashi's face looked like without the mask, but the middle age man never pulled it off. He heard rumors that only Sakura saw him without it. It seems like those two knew each other before she came to work for the KPD. Naruto also knew that Kakashi was employed in the army before becoming Chief at KPD; but nothing was known about what Sakura did before she came to Konohagakure. She never talked about her past either. He was also aware that she and Shikamaru were childhood friends- at least, that's what they said. Anyways, he never talked about his past either, not that he was one to ever talk. So there were a lot of things Naruto didn't know about the two; but it seemed like Kakashi trusted them a lot, so he just did the same without question.

"Yeah. Some guy shot in the street," said Naruto, all of them making their way to Shikamaru to ask if he found out anything useful. "Isn't going too well, though."

"Why is that?" the KPD chief asked.

"Our first suspect has an alibi. Our second suspect too," said Sasuke, lost in thought. It was a little frustrating. Both the woman and her husband looked guilty and he could tell they were hiding something, but they had an alibi. It didn't make sense, really. He must've missed something for sure. "Even so, they aren't telling us something. We just need to find out what."

"They are hiding something, indeed," said a voice, making the men turn their gaze to the speaker. Sakura was leaning into Shikamaru's desk while the latter was clearly caught up with something on his laptop.

"Find anything new?" asked Naruto before Sasuke even had the chance to open his mouth.

"Yeah. And you'll find this pretty interesting, too." She straightened herself from Shikamaru's desk and said a quick, "Keep looking and find as much as you can" to the genius, before leaving his office and motioning to the other three men to follow her. She led them to the evidence room. Then, she waved her identity card over the security device near the door and they stepped in after it opened.

Sakura grabbed some files and a small test tube that had some colored substance in it. "This little thing," she shook the tube slightly, "is poison. I found it in his body."

"Hold on a second," Naruto held his palms up, "our guy was poisoned?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "He was indeed, but the bullet was what killed him." She placed the tube back in its place before she continued, "This type of poison reacts very slow in the human body. It would have taken one more week, from what I can tell, before it would get him killed."

"So there are two different people who wanted him dead," stated Sasuke. _Well, this is getting interesting._

"Yes. This type of poison is also easily found in many places. It could have been anyone who had a grudge on him." She raised her shoulder and before she could talk again Sasuke interrupted her.

"That's true, but we do have a naughty wife who wanted to get rid of him. Even better than that, she works in a pharmacy," he pocketed his hands, "I guess we have to pay another visit to her."

Sakura smirked, "You just spoke my thoughts." Sasuke reciprocated the smug smile. Naruto and Kakashi raised their eyebrows when the two continued to stare and smirk at each other before Sakura broke the sexual tension they all could feel.

"All right, I still need to check on some fingerprints I found on Mr. Custem's arm, so shush," she said before eyeing the still snickering Uchiha. "And you, wipe that smirk off your face. You're not here to seduce, nor to be cocky, so go do your job before I inject _that_ ," she pointed to the tube filled with poison, "in you. And trust me, there are not many out there who can compose an antidote." She winked at him before her expression turned into one of irritation and pushed them out of the door and slamming it in their faces.

Kakashi's eye held a glint of amusement; he knew very well Sakura's temper. She was not someone which one would get away with pushing her buttons. Naruto snickered under his breath, barely holding in his laughter. It wasn't funny to him when Sakura was giving him this kind of warning, but when someone else got them, he was sure as hell it was.

Sasuke stayed stunned in place. The weird woman just pushed him out of the fucking room. What was she, twelve? First she said she will have him on her table in a fucking morgue, and now that she'll _poison_ him. He shouldn't have been surprised though. The woman worked with toxic chemicals, dead bodies, and other things like that all the time. _I think too many criminal cases have gotten to her head._ he thought.

"She isn't kidding," said a voice behind them lazily. They turned around to find Shikamaru facing them. "She did it once with me. I mean, she knew it wouldn't kill me, but it wasn't cool either- trust me." He shivered just remembering it. "Worst experience in my life. And I was in the fucking army."

They all looked a little taken aback when they heard about his not-so-nice experience with Sakura and took a mental note be careful around her.

Naruto snapped at Shikamaru when he heard his last sentence. "Wait! You were in the army?!" he yelled shocked. Even Sasuke looked a little taken aback. He would have never guessed that the lazy analyst would be an ex-soldier.

Shikamaru shrugged, "It was only for a few years. And I didn't really go out there and shoot guys and stuff like that. I was in the intelligence unit. I used only my brain, not my body." He finished with a yawn.

"Wow, I neve-," started Naruto, excited that he finally found out something new about his co-worker. Just then, the door behind them opened and someone punched him in the ribs, rather hard.

"Don't you have a case to solve?!" snapped Sakura, glaring at each one of them in part before making her way to Shikamaru. The man flinched under her hard gaze. "I think I found the one who shot him. Check this out." She slapped a file in his chest before she left in the direction of her office. She took a few steps before she turned her head back at them and hissed over her shoulder, "Move it!"

"Damn," said Naruto rubbing the spot over his ribs where she had punched him, "was she in army too or what?" he joked thinking about how everyone who was in army develop a hard and strong persona.

"Yeah, she was-," started Shikamaru, but Kakashi talked over him.

"Sakura is right, back to work everybody," he said, making his way to his own office. Probably ready to ignore all his paperwork and read his porn book. How this man became the chief of KPD was a mystery.

Naruto ignored Kakashi and gave Shikamaru a disbelief look "What?!" he yelled probably making the whole building cringe. "She was in the army too?! But she's a woman!"

"Stop yelling, dobe," Sasuke said, pissed that Sasuke's blond partner had such a loud voice. Frankly, he was surprised too. When he first saw Sakura he couldn't believe that she was investigating crimes, and now he finds out she was in army too. She looked sensitive and innocent when he first looked at her. Now, after hearing the news and having a piece of her attitude, he was sure that Sakura was everything but sensitive.

"Don't call me that, teme!" he yelled again and Sasuke ran a hand through his raven locks in frustration. "Hey, Shikamaru, wait! I want to kn-" he yelled at the retreating form, but the said man interrupted him.

"Some other time," he waved his free hand that didn't hold the files Sakura gave him in a farewell wave.

Naruto pouted like a child; Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's antics. "Come on," he said turning around and Naruto huffed before he followed nonetheless.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had just arrived in front of Mellany's house when they heard shouts from inside. They decided to wait and listen for the moment before they knock on the door. Maybe they could hear something important from the fight held inside.

"You're completely insane!" they heard a feminine voice yell. They immediately recognized it as Mellany's.

"I'm insane?!" a man's voice shouted. Then, "You're the one who had been cheating on me again and not only that, but then you decided to kill him!"

"Are you sure _I_ killed him?" the woman yelled again. "Because you shot him!" At this Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. They had arrived at the perfect moment.

"You poisoned him! He would have died anyways," the man yelled back. The two detectives took out their guns and prepared themselves to enter. "And I didn't shoot him. There is no evidence against me."

"You fucking paid someone to do so! It's the same thing." So that's why the man had an alibi. He paid someone to do it for him, thought Sasuke, a hand on his gun and one on the doorknob ready to go in any time now.

"No, it's not."

"It is. And I'll go right to the police and accuse you!"

"Like hell you will woman. You had a part in this too! If you do anything stupid, I'll kill you too, you fucking slut!"

"Wha-" the woman started. At the exact moment, Sasuke and Naruto decided to go in.

They both held their guns pointed in the couple's direction while Sasuke talked. "You are both under arrest for the murder of Illay Custem," he said cooly, gun still pointed at them while Naruto handcuffed them. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"What?" they both remained shocked. Malleny's husband said, "I didn't do anything. I have an alibi. You can't arrest me."

"You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him present with you while you are being questioned. If you cannot afford to hire a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish." Continued Sasuke ignoring the couple's words of protest and dragged them to his and Naruto's car.

* * *

Sakura was in her office deep in thought. Normally, her job would have ended a few hours ago, but she still had some things to work on which she just finished about half an hour ago. She snorted when her mind flew to the case from today. Woman cheating on her husband; husband finding out a second time that she was cheating on him with the same guy; the husband then paying someone to kill his wife's lover; and the same wife poisoning the victim before that. _Crazy people. I guess they were made for each other._ She mentally chuckled. Oh, her beautiful dark sense of humor.

She decided to do some personal search. She could always ask Shikamaru for this kind of things because she knew she could trust him, but the man left hours ago and she really didn't want to seem like some obsessed stalker or something. A knock on her door took her out of her thoughts; then closing the browser for her search and leaving one about some poisons on the desktop before she said a tired but loud enough, "Come in."

Sasuke entered the office and closed the door behind him, glancing at the 25 year-old woman that had her legs crossed over her table and a laptop on her tights. He mentally scoffed. _Comfy much?_ "Isn't your shift done?" he asked her, plopping himself on the cream-colored couch near the wall.

She narrowed her eyes in his direction. _Of course, you take a seat, Mr. I'm-cocky-and-I-know-it._ Her legs came down from the above the table and she shifted her position in her chair to face him, a leg coming over the other one. "I don't have special days or hours when I work, sadly," she said, jaded.

He smirked, "So you live here or what?"

"Sometimes," she shrugged, "What about you?" and she raised one elegant eyebrow at him.

"Kakashi had me fill all the files for the case. Took me a while." He sighed and closed his eyes for a few second before opening them again.

In those a few seconds while he closed his eyes Sakura couldn't stop herself from thinking that the man looked like some deity. What Sakura didn't like about gorgeous men like him? Their cocky attitude. And yes, she did appreciate some god-like features in a man; she was still a woman after all. The only thing was that she wasn't some random chick. She was more than that. She had worked for the army for 3 years and now she is investigating crimes every day. Men had no chance to intimidate her or even make her flinch. So his cockiness and seductive features were like a thrown straw at her. _I don't feel it. It doesn't affect me._

Her lips escaped a soft chuckle, "He so took advantage of you because you're new." She shook her head slightly, "Good job on your first case anyways."

"It wasn't my first case," he said eyeing her. "You did good yourself."

"Well, it was your first case here," answered Sakura nonchalantly. "And I don't need your compliments." She smiled.

"It wasn't a compliment. It was a statement." He smiled smugly at her when she rolled her eyes. "They were a pain in the ass." Sakura gave him a confused look. "Those two idiots," he clarified. "Not only did Naruto and me hear them confess, we also found enough proof for them to be accused of first-degree murder. They both still keep saying they're not guilty and are both blaming each other." He shook his head.

"Oh well, I kind of got used to it. It was good that we could prove it in the end and now my job was done," she swirled one of her wrist that cracked in the process. "Where did you work before?" she asked suddenly curious.

"Otogakure," he responded flatly.

"Why come here?" Sakura pushed the subject a little.

"It's my birthplace. I just wanted to come back." Sakura nodded in response and she could see on his face that he appreciated that she didn't push the subject more. "What about you? Army, eh?" he raised his dark eyebrows at her.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah. It has been almost 4 years since I left." He saw a hundred different feelings flash in her eyes, but still couldn't catch even one. "Things happened and I came here."

"Things?" he eyed her curious. Of course, he could tell that being on the army four years ago when the war was harsh and cruel. The thing he couldn't understand was why a woman would choose to go there. He doubted someone had forced her to go. She held in her eyes a strong look that told him nobody could ever make her do something she wouldn't want to. But something happened that made her leave.

"Ah, things," she responded looking straight into his eyes. He almost wanted to look away at the hard look she gave him. He was used to women to try to woo him or ogle, not give him that look. It was almost like she challenged him to ask one more question and she'll cut his throat open. At the same time, it was like she was begging him not to push the subject forward. Staring right back into her emerald orbs he could tell that there were many different feelings caged inside her. That she defeated every fear and obstacle... anything that could make her weak. He knew that look. It was the same look he saw in his own reflection when he decided he had to move on past the tragedy in his life. Blank and at the same time full of emotions. It was the look someone possessed after they go through a lot in life and finally bloomed into a strong person that's harder than a stone to break.

"Stop giving me that look," she crossed her arms over her chest. Sasuke blinked, recovering from his thoughts. "There is no reason to dwell on the past. Everything happens for a reason. That's what my father used to tell me." Her eyes seemed to change in the last second. She looked like she did earlier, at the crime scene when she talked to him: sincere and content with a glint of confidence and tenacity. He almost envied her for a second for the control she seemed to have over everything, but he quickly pushed the thought aside.

"Come on, Mr. Serious," she gave him an amused look while she raised from her seat and stretched her arms up in the air. "I'm fucking tired and you don't seem better yourself."

He smirked. The joyful Sakura was back. "Hn," he raised from the couch and followed her outside her office, watching her as she pulled a black leather jacket over her shoulders before locking her office. She turned to him and gave him a devious smile.

"Go have some sleep. You look like shit and even your rebellious strands lost their gravity-defying powers," she grinned and looked up at him. The man was tall, no joke.

He looked surprised for a second before he snickered at her too, "Thanks, you too. Your pink hair looks kind of washed out."

She gave him a death glare before turning on her heels while making sure to push her hair over her shoulder hard enough so it came slapping him in the face. "Night," she murmured as she made her way to the parking lot.

He raised an eyebrow at her antics. _This woman..._ It was like she had more personalities inside of her than she let on. She was the most interesting woman he ever met. Deep inside in his mind, a voice told him that she would understand him better than anyone. He quickly pushed the voice out. Nobody will understand him, no matter what. That he knew for sure. He sighed and made his way to the parking lot, too. He was tired after all.

TBC

* * *

 **A/N : Again! Lots of thanks to my beta reader** _notverycreativename _**!**

 **There is a more interesting plot in this story. This is more like an epilogue. There will also be more characters in the next chapters. That if you want me to continue this. Feel free to review or pm me if you have any expectations from this story. Maybe I'll do it heh.**

 **I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS ON ILWAC AND ACL. I didn't forgot to update or anything like that. I'm working on them, promise!**

 **The ones that know that I already have two stories on-going, don't get mad please. I just had this in my head and couldn't stop myself. For those who don't know that, be my guest and take a look on them. Maybe you'll like them *wink* . PLEASE R &R because I really need to know if you like the idea and want more chapters.**

 **Xoxo, Adenna.**


	2. Secrets

A/N: Hey there guys. I kind of hate myself for having so many ideas for stories and I really can't stop myself from writing them. But I do want to write this and make a good story.

So please R&R and let me know what you think.

Lots of thanks and hugs to my beta-reader _**notverycreativename**_ for helping me with the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Little things that just don't add up (KPD)**

 **Last time:**

"Go have some sleep. You look like shit and even your rebellious strands lost their gravity-defying powers," she grinned and looked up at him. The man was tall, no joke.

He looked surprised for a second before he snickered at her too, "Thanks, you too. Your pink hair looks kind of washed out."

She gave him a death glare before turning on her heels while making sure to push her hair over her shoulder hard enough so it came slapping him in the face. "Night," she murmured as she made her way to the parking lot.

He raised an eyebrow at her antics. This woman... It was like she had more personalities inside of her than she let on. She was the most interesting woman he ever met. Deep inside in his mind, a voice told him that she would understand him better than anyone. He quickly pushed the voice out. Nobody will understand him, no matter what. That he knew for sure. He sighed and made his way to the parking lot, too. He was tired after all.

* * *

Chapter 2: Secrets

Sakura loved her job, she really did. Not only that but she was good at it too. No, not good. She was the best, solving crimes was a part of her life and she enjoyed doing it; but sometimes it was just too much.

She pushed a strand of hair that got out of her messy bun behind her ear and audibly sighed. This last month was just way too busy. It was like everyone started acting crazy and started going around killing people. Sakura had spent many late nights in her lab or office checking fingerprints, blood samples, inspecting bodies and so on. It was like every time a case was solved, another one popped up. Sometimes, they didn't even finish with one and they another came. Everyone was exhausted and their faces just showed it. Finally, their dear porn-loving chief Kakashi decided to give them a day off.

At first, everyone denied that they needed a break. Yes, they were tired but that never stopped them from doing their job. Kakashi didn't accept any refusals though. He practically said a quick, 'Get out of this building before you collapse here' and pushed them out. Of course, he assured them that there were others in the PD who would take care of anything they could. Their group was the best, of course. Sakura and Shikamaru knew each other since childhood and they worked excellent together. Actually, Shikamaru was the one person Sakura trusted most. They've both been through a great deal together, and their bond was stronger than anything. Sakura knew she could always count on him.

Naruto was a good partner, too. Since the first day they met, he was very friendly and they became friends easily. Sakura can't lie, Naruto annoyed the shit out of her sometimes, but he was a good man and a good detective. He cared deeply for people and that, Sakura thought, made him even better at his job. Naruto also loves his wife, Hinata, more than anything in the world. The woman worked in dispatch; and Hinata was the kindest woman she had ever met. Almost too kind, if you ask Sakura.

Ino, the criminologist, was also very good at her job. Sakura never spent a ton time with her because the blonde worked with Ibiki from the Interrogation Department more than anyone else. Ino and Ibiki did a very good job when working together and their skills matched perfectly with each other; Sakura is sure nobody can beat them in their department. When Ino wasn't at work, she was with her boyfriend Sai, the sketch artist for the KPD. Sakura swears, that man could draw anything. Sakura liked Ino, and she met with her from time to time. Sometimes though, the criminologist woman was just way too much for her. She was always loud and excited about everything. Sai, on the other hand, was pretty quiet, but when he opened his mouth he was definitely an ass. His honesty was brutal and too much for everyone; except Ino, of course.

Sakura took a sip of her coffee and sighed again, pleased at the taste. There is nothing better than coffee, she thought while she enjoyed her last drop of the concoction.

When Kakashi dismissed them the previous day, everyone had one thought in mind. Sleep. A lot of sleep. Well, everyone except one person. That person being Shikamaru's wife, Temari, who dragged everyone to some sleazy bar. The woman was the best in the Tactical Department, so, of course, she and Shikamaru were absolutely made for each other. They were both very smart and while the man was almost always lazy, Temari was full of energy. Sakura actually loved her. Tamari was smart, strong, and independent; and Sakura could always connect with her because they both had very similar personalities.

Eventually, everyone did go out to have something to eat and drink before they made their way home. Of course, all of them would have wanted to just go have a nice long nap right after Kakashi told them to leave, but Temari was a very convincing woman. She was a great tactician, after all; not to mention, she could be very dangerous. No one wanted to mess with a pissed Temari.

Sakura, pulling herself out of her thoughts, pushed off from the couch and stretched her arms in the air. It was almost 10 in the morning. Looking back, she had a very relaxing and carefree night. Her sleep was deep and refreshing, and now she felt full of energy. Sakura almost thought about going to the PD, but pushed the idea aside; she knew that Kakashi would just send her back home, even if she protested. Besides, she wouldn't mind a day off to take care of herself.

Sakura made her way to her big wooden bookshelf when her phone buzzed. Turning back around, she walked over to a small coffee table by her sofa to pick it up.

 _Hm, Sasuke_ , she thought, while sliding her thumb over the home button to unlock her phone.

 **Don't try to go to the department, Kakashi won't let me and Naruto stay.**

Sakura smirked. She wasn't going to. After all, she knew Kakashi pretty well. She texted back:

 **Actually, I really want this day off, so I wasn't planning to.**

Then, she placed her phone back onto the coffee table.

Sakura liked working with Uchiha Sasuke. He could be arrogant sometimes, but he made up for it by being very smart and cunning. In the past month, they had solved a multitude of cases together, and she knew he was very good at his job. Sasuke was always focused on what he had to do, observing everything with a careful eye. Sakura enjoyed working with people like him. It made every case more approachable and thorough; and together, she and Sasuke make a pretty good team. They sometimes drank coffee together in the morning while talking about cases or just enjoying each other's company; although, they rarely talked about themselves, and Sakura was more than okay with that. She preferred it that way; and he seemed to, also.

Sasuke Uchiha was not only smart and cunning, he was drop-dead gorgeous. Sakura is still a woman, after all, but she tried to not let that fact distract her from doing her job. She was aware that the raven-haired man would be the perfect husband material; but she wasn't interested at the moment. She had more important things on her mind.

Eventually, Sakura got back to her previous destination- the bookshelf-, and took a large, pitch black book out, opening it to the middle. The 'book' didn't have the stereotypical paper used in other books; instead, it was a fingerprint scanner that only accepted her hands. She had it specially made for her by Temari's brother, Gaara. The redhead was a genius when it came to technology. Since Sakura and him were close, he was more than pleased to help her when she asked. He also promised he wouldn't say a word to anyone about it- Gaara was one of the best secret-keepers-, and Sakura trusted him just as much as she trusted Kakashi or Shikamaru.

She placed her hand on the device and took a step back as the bookshelf moved aside, revealing a room only known to Sakura and Gaara. He never asked her why she needed it. She guessed that her old friend thought it was something for work. And it was, but not... _exactly_.

She placed the book back into the bookshelf, stepped into the room, and switched the light on before pushing a button to close the 'door' after her. There was a big round table in the middle of the room with a few chairs around it; not that there needed to be any more than one chair, but, somehow, it seemed more comforting and less lonely to her. On one of the far walls, there was a large investigations board that had maps, pictures of people, and different kinds of information pinned to it. There were clippings from newspapers and websites, notes written by Sakura, and so on, organized in only a way Sakura would understand. Notations connected by lines were scattered everywhere across the board, neatly traced with a red marker. On the table, there were overlapping files and books; one of which had a red leather cover, making it stand out against the others. The room also had in it a TV, a video player, a comfy couch and a desk with a coffee machine on top of it. She had everything that she needed for when she spent a lot of time in here; and this was one of those days.

Her eyes locked on the picture in the middle of the investigations board as she made her way to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. No one would ever feel comfortable in this room, for it almost looked like an interrogation room; but Sakura didn't mind it. The thing that chilled her was the sliver of dread that she held onto whenever she went into the room: that she couldn't unravel the mystery behind the actions of an unidentified suspect. Sometimes, Sakura knew in her heart that there was no way that she could solve the case; and that bugged her to days end. It came with the feeling of her blood going cold and hot at the same time, always.. alwayswhen she sits down at the table.

She took a last glance at the photo, sighed and took the red covered book in her hand. She looked for a long time at it. She forgot how many times she had read it; but she just knew that every time she looked, there was something… something that she was missing; something that she didn't understand. She always got stuck on those things- those tiny, but _big_ things- that just didn't add up.

 **Mebuki Haruno**

* * *

Sasuke knows he's a workaholic and he actually likes it that way- he loves his job. So when Kakashi sent him and Naruto home, he didn't know what to do. He finally admitted to himself that Naruto wasn't that bad. Yes, Naruto was loud- to the point where he almost broke Sasuke's eardrums, but at least he was a good detective and partner when it came down to it.

After- _impolitely_ \- thrown out of the department by Kakashi, Sasuke decided that he would simply go home and catch up on sleep for the rest of the day. Well, at least that was his plan- until Naruto practically begged Sasuke to go with him to Ichiraku, a sit-down restaurant, to eat ramen. Which was, apparently, Naruto's favorite.

 _Tsk, what a detective_ , Sasuke thought as he watched the blond slurp on his noodles, acting like he hasn't eaten for a week. At first, Sasuke really wanted to decline Naruto's offer, but his partner wouldn't stop talking about how his wife had something to do at work and couldn't come with him; as a result, he wanted Sasuke to keep him company. In Sasuke's mind, his answer was still NO; but, for some reason, when Sasuke opened his mouth, the word 'fine' came out.

Sasuke wasn't really into ramen and he already had a tasty and _healthy_ breakfast.

"So, teme," Naruto started as Sasuke sighed at the nickname, "am I having hallucinations or did you really have your eyes on Sakura last night?" Naruto wiggled his brows suggestively like a teenager, his blue eyes glancing at Sasuke from above the bowl.

The Uchiha raised a fine, elegant eyebrow and sipped on his coffee- the second one since he woke up. "You were hallucinating," he stated simply, unmoved by Naruto's insinuations.

"Of course," Naruto grinned at Sasuke, then grabbed his bottle of water and took a big gulp from it. "No offence man, but you're like- what? Thirty?"

Sasuke gave him a cold glare, "I'm twenty-seven." _Do I look like I'm thirty? What the hell?_

"Yeah, whatever," the blond shrugged. "The thing is that you're getting old. You should find yourself a woman."

"Hmph," the raven-haired man grunted.

"Your lack of vocabulary is one of the reasons you're still alone, man," Naruto turned in his seat to face Sasuke fully, just in time to miss Sasuke's eye twitch. "Don't you want a family? Even Kiba from K9 found himself a pretty woman," he continued.

"Naruto, my love life isn't your business," responded Sasuke flatly. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't want a family one day, but it really wasn't that simple. Women usually annoyed him and he wouldn't marry just any stupid, girly woman. _Plus, I spend most of my time working. Most women wouldn't accept a workaholic like me for a husband, who will leave early in the morning and be back late at night._

An amused snort snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. " _What_ love life?" Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke glared at him but he ignored it. "You should ask Sakura on a date or something," he suggested. "I mean, I know she's a little scary and probably has some baggage from when she was in the army, but you guys kind-of match. I think you'd make a happy couple, and maybe later, even a happy family with lots of kids-"

"Shut up," Sasuke had to stop him. Naruto was talking too much already. "I don't know where these ideas came from, but you're talking nonsense." He sighed in frustration. _Why do I put up with him again?_ "Sakura is- tenacious and smart- and maybe a bit crazy... but we're just partners and friends. There is nothing going on between us, so just stop talking before my agrevate my headache," he finished, deadpan, and grabbed his suit coat to leave. It was a good thing they paid already.

Naruto grabbed his coat too, smiling appreciatively at the owner of the restaurant, and waved a hand in farewell. Then he ran to catch up with Sasuke, who was already outside.

Sasuke was about to enter his car when Naruto spoke up behind him. _I hate this day off._

"Hey, teme, no need to be grumpy. It's our day off. Relax," said Naruto slapping Sasuke's back. Sasuke needed an aspirin- or two.

"I'm not- ugh, never mind. I'm going home." Sasuke breathed hard through his nose, trying not to curse the blond man.

"If you say so," Naruto shrugged, but gave him one last grin before Sasuke shut the car door. "Think about what I've told you, Sasuke. I'm sure you're scared of getting friend-zoned but give it-," and that's when the youngest Uchiha had enough and drove away.

* * *

Sakura stretched as she finished washing the dishes. She had spent all day in her secret room and it was already six in the evening. She forced herself to eat something because she couldn't ignore her stomach's protests anymore.

Sakura was somehow happy that she discovered something new today. The frustrating thing was that she has no idea what it meant. She felt stupid that it had taken so long since she started the investigation to figure out that she had to rip the red leather book cover off. She was a solving crimes all day, and yet here she was, looking like an idiot.

Behind the cover was a small note in messy writing. It said:

 **8613262026166922 1191881213**

She had tried all the regular code-cracking methods, searching on the internet and squeezing her brain trying to find out what the numbers meant. After hours and hours of searching, she still had nothing. Everything in that book was written in codes, and it was hard as hell to decipher. Sakura still had problems trying to understanding everything in it; but she knew every little detail was important to the investigation. That's why she was sure those numbers meant something. There was no place, no phone number, no _nothing_ connected with the numbers. It frustrated Sakura to the moon and back. So finally, she gave up… for today, at least.

* * *

Sakura was happy to be in her office in the KPD again. Staying home was more than frustrating for her, especially since she has this habit of doing the things that frustrate her more. The day started quietly and peacefully. It seemed there was no case, so she decided to do an experiment in her lab – well, that was before _someone_ banged open her door without even knocking, and started yelling like a lunatic. Sakura could feel a headache approach.

"This is _unbelievable_!" the woman fumed, throwing her arms in the air to express her frustration more than her shouts already did.

"Ino," Sakura started, trying her best to refrain herself from grabbing a needle and stab the blonde in the neck with it. "It's actually very believable," she sighed and abandoned her microscope, turning in her chair to face the loud woman.

"How dare that pervert do this to me?" Ino yelled again and threw Sakura an angry look like she was the one who was Kakashi.

"You punched a suspect, Ino. That it's pretty against the rules," attempted Sakura to make Ino see the logic behind their chief's actions.

"The bastard called me a fake blonde bitch!" she growled and Sakura mentally asked herself how could Ino be so feminine and unfeminine at the same time. The blonde definitely looked like a model, but had the attitude of some of an angry sailor.

The forensic scientist pushed a rebel strand of hair out of her face and sighed. Trying to convince Ino that Kakashi indeed had a right to suspend her for a week was as hard as convincing Shikamaru that clouds aren't interesting– which is impossible.

The blonde kept yelling and throwing her hands in every direction for almost ten minutes until Sakura felt that she had had enough. "Shut up!" Ino stopped and gave Sakura an annoyed look, clearly not happy that she couldn't express her anger in peace. "For god sakes, Ino. It's a week not a lifetime! Just go shopping or something, and you'll be back to work before you'll realize."

"You don't understand, Sakura," Sakura knew she didn't because Ino was one hundred percent composed and calm when talking to suspects; people often threw mean and nasty words towards their interrogators, police officers and so on. So yes, Sakura didn't quite get it why Ino actually felt the need to punch the guy after a small insult. Doing things like that are pretty dangerous because the person could press charges against you, and that's something nobody needs. The blonde criminologist should actually be happy that a short suspension was all that she got. "Sai was sent on some fucking undercover mission to catch a glimpse of some bad guy and draw his face, and I wanted to go with him. You know what the bastard told me?" she spat in anger again.

Sakura wasn't surprised to find out about Sai's mission. He was very good at spying and doing undercover missions, so he was often sent on these kind of missions. What she didn't understand was why Ino wanted to go with him. What does this have to do with her punching a suspect? Sakura shook her head at Ino, giving Ino indication that she had no idea about what Ino had asked.

"He told me, 'Gorgeous, your blonde hair isn't suited for this kind of request. You can be easily spotted,'" she mimicked Sai and Sakura restrained herself from starting to laugh. Even if that wasn't her job, the department sometimes allowed people from different departments to work together for a better done job. So most likely, when the suspect mentioned something about Ino's hair, Ino- who already was angry about what her beloved boyfriend said- snapped. To say it was hilarious was unacceptable, Sakura knew that, but still, it was hilarious. To Sakura, at least. The suspect wasn't so amused after a fist collided with his face, she was sure.

"You know, Ino, I heard your favorite shop has a new collection. Why don't you go there and calm yourself with some nice clothes, eh?" suggested Sakura, trying to get rid of the blonde. She couldn't stand Ino's drama anymore, and her sample was already ruined.

Ino glared at her, realizing that Sakura tried to get rid of her, but shrugged and left nonetheless after a loud "See ya!"

Sakura sighed relieved that she finally had some silence. She was ready to go prepare another sample and start from the beginning again, when her door slammed open again.

"Sakura! We got a call, another corpse," Hinata practically tripped over her every word before leaving without waiting for an answer. She sighed and raised from her seat. _Why do people always have to kill…?_ she thought, discarding her lab coat on the chair and leaving the room.

TBC

* * *

 **A/N : Hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading. I can't wait to make this story interesting. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Your opinion it's important to me!**

 **Xoxo, Adenna.**


	3. What are you hiding?

**A/N: I'm back! I had so many thoughts about this story and I really can't wait to write the next chapter.**

 **Thanks to everybody who supports me with this story and has left an incredible review. Thank you!**

 **For the anon review who said he/she doesn't like Sakura's personality until now because she seems to aggressive and so on.. In this story she has been through a lot so that makes her like this. Also, even she had her moments when she is nice or moments when she is more aggressive. It depends on her moods. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I won't change her personality too much. I like it like this.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Lots of thanks and hugs to my beta-reader** notverycreativename **for helping me with the story. You're the greatest!**

 **Here we go. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Little things that just don't add up**

 **Last time:**

"You know, Ino, I heard your favorite shop has a new collection. Why don't you go there and calm yourself with some nice clothes, eh?" suggested Sakura, trying to get rid of the blonde. She couldn't stand Ino's drama anymore, and her test sample was already ruined.

Ino glared at her, realizing that Sakura was trying to get rid of her, but shrugged and left nonetheless after a loud "See ya!"

Sakura sighed, relieved that she finally had some silence. She was ready to go prepare another sample and start from the beginning again, when her door slammed open again.

"Sakura! We got a call, another corpse," Hinata practically tripped over her every word before leaving without waiting for an answer. She sighed and raised from her seat. Why do people always have to kill…? she thought, discarding her lab coat on the chair and leaving the room.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: What are you hiding?**

Sakura carefully examined the two holes in the corpse's head; it seemed that people liked to use guns a lot lately. Cops were spread everywhere around the crime scene, while her two favorite detectives waited for her to talk. Barricade tape surrounded the area, and there were even some curious people behind it trying to see what happened.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but from first glance," started Sakura keeping her eyes down, "I think it's a 50 BMG. From the look of it, there was no chance the shooter was near him. At this hour, there should be a lot of people about. If nobody lied, there were no witnesses of the crime. My guess- a sniper," she finished and raised on her foot to fully face her co-workers.

Naruto raised his eyebrows and asked, "A sniper?" Then he added, "If so, then this is no accident."

Sasuke remained silent, his eyes locked on the corpse in front of him. He seemed to be lost in thought until Sakura's voice brought him back to reality.

"Sasuke," said Sakura sternly. The Uchiha's eyes moved to meet Sakura's narrowed ones. "What's the matter?" she asked. Sakura could feel Sasuke was unnerved by something.

"I know him," Sasuke finally said. Both Sakura and Naruto raised their eyebrows at this. "He was a detective- like me- in Otokagure."

"Do you know who would want him dead?" asked Naruto, eyeing the raven-haired man carefully.

"He was a good man," Sasuke shook his head slightly. "I didn't know him to have any enemies," he continued hesitantly. He remembered the man pretty well. Sasuke even worked with him on a few cases. It was hard for him to imagine that someone would want to harm the guy- but he was a detective, after all. A lot of criminals have a grudge on them.

"What's his name?" asked Sakura. "Uhm, was", she corrected herself. The more questions that arose, the more the forensic scientist became intrigued. Sasuke knew the guy, and that was –in Sakura's opinion- an important detail.

"Dosu Kinuta," answered Sasuke solemnly. He couldn't believe the man was dead. Dosu was clever, even if others often saw him as an idiot. Sasuke knew he did his job better than anyone else. _What did you get yourself into, Dosu?_ thought the raven-haired man.

Sakura nodded at Sasuke, a glint of understanding in her emerald eyes. She knew very well how hard is to accept someone's death; especially when that person was once very close to you. Life was never fair. "He'll be transported to the morgue. I'll examine him in more detail there," said Sakura, not looking at the two detectives, but motioning for some police officers to come forward. Without another word, she meet them halfway and began to talk to them about something.

Naruto gave Sasuke a sad look. The blond man never lost a co-worker or a good friend; even though he didn't know the man, he still felt sorry for him- plus, Sasuke knew him. So he felt sorry for him, too. The onyx-eyed detective stayed still in his place, his posture stiff and tensed. Naruto shook his head; it was always nasty to work when the criminal you're looking for killed someone you knew, or someone who was close to your heart.

"Sasuke," started Naruto softly, but the man talked over his words.

"I'm going to call some of my old co-workers. Maybe they know something," said Sasuke dryly, then turned his head to look at Naruto and added, "We'll meet at the department later." The man turned on his heels and left right after his last word, his phone already in his hand.

Naruto sighed and started to walk towards Shikamaru and Kakashi.

"Whoever it was, he knew _how_ to do it quite good," said Shikamaru, eyeing his surroundings. Officers were still trying to hold back the nosy and curious walkers. He burrowed his hand in the pocket of his jacket and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He grabbed one and placed it between his lips before lighting it. After two inhales and exhales, he continued, "There are no cameras in this part of the town and there are many high buildings around. The shooter could have shot from 10 different places. It will take a while to examine everything," he finished, then inhaled the sweet nicotine into his lungs.

Kakashi nodded in understanding and narrowed his eyes slightly. It wasn't a normal guy who killed the poor detective from Otogakure; it was a professional, who was very very good at his job. Everything was perfectly planned. And there were a lot of other questions rising up: who wanted him dead and why? why was Kinuta in Konohagakure? _This will take a while_ , Kakashi sighed inwardly. "Where's Sakura?" asked the masked man, turning to look at Naruto.

"Went to examine the corpse at the morgue. Others are already on their way toward the possible shooting sites. K9 is also doing their best. Need me to do anything?" asked Naruto.

"Okay. You go and find as much as you can about the victim's arrival here. When, where, with, what- find everything you can," the gray-haired man ordered Naruto. His eyes then turned to look into bored but hard eyes of the genius and spoke, "Go back to the department. You know your job. Ibiki and Ino are already there interrogating people who were around the crime scene near the time of death."

Both Naruto and Shikamaru nodded and left to do their job. Kakashi's uncovered eye glanced up at the high buildings surrounding the area and sighed. _Something's terribly wrong here_ , he thought, _Time to give someone a call._

* * *

"Hanabi," a stern voice spoke up behind her. The young woman smiled immediately, turning around as fast as she could.

"Sakura!" the dark-brown haired girl squealed. She was always excited to be called at the department by Sakura.

Sakura shook her head in amusement and gave the younger woman a small smile nonetheless. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, was into forensic science since forever; now, she is in her first year of studying the said domain. The nineteen-year-old woman was always ecstatic to do even the smallest thing she could. Normally, she wasn't allowed to do anything yet in the department until her last year (even though her older sister and cousin worked there), and, plus that, she meet Sakura who immediately became her idol. So eventually, because Sakura liked her cleverness and dedication, she convinced Kakashi to let the girl come over from time to time. Usually the forensic scientist would have given her some simple things to do (like small easy experiments and looking at something through the microscope), and watch over her intently and add little comments here and there. For Hanabi's excitement, today was a special day.

"Glad you could make it, Hanabi," Sakura said, already turning her back to the girl and motioning for her to follow suit.

They entered Sakura's lab and the brunette almost jumped up and down in happiness. "I'll always come, no matter what," she answered Sakura, before closing the door behind her. When Hinata texted her younger sister to tell her that Sakura wanted her at the department, the said girl literally screamed during her class. Of course, her teacher wasn't so pleased with the idea of letting one of her students leave in the middle of her class, but the professor was Shizune, who also worked under Tsunade in the hospital, and who happened to be Sakura's aunt. Ohh lovely connections. Hanabi loved both people. The younger Hyuga couldn't help but grin and try to restrain herself from showing the rest of the class her middle finger when they glared at her. The bastards never liked her and they were always jealous because Hanabi was not just incredibly smart, but she was working with the best forensic scientists in the country. Imagine the fuss in her whole University. The brunette, though, couldn't care less; Sakura had the right to choose a person from the University to study under her. And the Hyuga knew very well that Hinata and Neji had nothing to do with it; Sakura herself said that she had chosen her because of her brains.

"Fortunately for you," started Sakura. Hanabi listened closely. "I need your help with a real case." At this, the brunette's eyes widen, but said nothing. She knew very well Sakura wasn't finished. "I have to examine some blood samples. This homicide could be something more than what it appears to be. You have to be more than one hundred percent focused on this. Do you understand?" asked Sakura. Hanabi nodded. She never helped Sakura with a real homicide, so she would do her best to prove herself capable.

Sakura turned her back to Hanabi and grabbed a bag from under her lab table. She went to a free table in the corner of the room and placed the bag on top of it before turning around to face Hanabi again. "Normally, I would have done this already in the morgue, but I felt that time is really precious at the moment so I have to do some test samples as soon as possible. In the bag are the victim's belongings- clothes, wallet, and so on. I want you to examine every inch of that bag. Am I clear?" asked Sakura, her tone sharp, but not cold or harsh.

Hanabi nodded fast twice and approached Sakura. "Yes, ma'am. She couldn't believe that Sakura would let her do such an important thing. Her, Hanabi Hyuga, will investigate a _homicide_ , with the world-renowned Sakura Haruno. God, she hoped she wasn't dreaming because it was too good to be true. Finally, she could do something very meaningful. The pale-eyed girl felt honored to have Sakura trust her so much.

"I hope you understand how important this is, and how-" Sakura began again, but Hanabi cut her off politely.

"Of course! I swear I'll do the best work- ever," the young woman reassured her idol.

"Good. You know what you have to do?" Sakura asked, already making her way toward her samples.

"Yes," Hanabi confidently answered.

"Then grab a pair of gloves and start already," ordered Sakura sternly, but smiled at the younger girl. She would be an excellent forensic scientist one day, Sakura knew that. Hanabi was smart, cunning and had the eyes of an eagle; nothing escaped her vision. That's why Sakura had faith in her apprentice. Hanabi still had to work on making chemical experiments, but when it came to analysing the body and evidence, the girl was almost as good as Sakura. "I want you to examine everything carefully, even if you have to tear them apart. I trust you."

Hanabi already had on a pair of medical gloves and turned to flash Sakura a bright grin. Sakura trusted her, so there was no way Hanabi would disappoint her.

In a minute, Sakura already prepared her first test and started to work. _Something doesn't sound right here. And Sasuke knew the man… This time I won't let anything escape from me, I_ swear, Sakura vowed inwardly, placing the small rectangular piece of glass under the microscope's lens.

* * *

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "So, you say he asked for a few days off from work because he was dealing with some personal problems?"

"Yes, that's what I said," the person on the other line responded. "I haven't asked him anything about it."

"I see. Have you seen anything odd in his behavior lately?" Kakashi asked again, not really happy about the man's answers.

"There is nothing 'odd' happening in my department, Hatake. And I will be happy if you would let us deal with this case. After all, he was working in Otogakure PD," the man on the other line said plainly.

"That may be true, but he was killed in Konohagakure. So, it's our job to-" started Kakashi but the other chief interrupted him.

"I do believe you should watch over your subordinates and leave mine alone," he said coldly, then added, "Which reminds me, how is Sasuke? So sad he left me. He is quite the catch."

Kakashi was more than disgusted with the person on the other line. Orochimaru was the OPD chief and everyone knew he was weird and had a lot of secrets. The Kakashi never trusted him. Orochimaru might be the chief of the PD in the Otogakure, but something was definitely off with him. "Sasuke is doing great, actually. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an investigation to lead," he talked sharp and ended the call before Orochimaru could say a word. Fuck being polite with a creep like him.

The ex-soldier propped him chin in his opened palm and closed his eyes. Something didn't add up... from what Shikamaru found, the victim had no relatives in Konohagakure, no friends –except Sasuke, who didn't know about his arrival-, and the guy had absolutely no reason to be there in the first place.

More than that, Orochimaru didn't seemed so surprised to find out one of his men had been killed. For him, it was normal that detectives would find their end like that. What a sick way of thinking. He didn't even give a shit someone died, though Kakashi bitterly.

A loud knock on the door pulled Kakashi out his thoughts. He said, "Come in."

Naruto and Sasuke walked in looking slightly disappointed and frustrated. The blond plopped himself in a chair in front of Kakashi's desk while his partner leaned on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Their boss eyed them carefully. "Anything?" he asked.

"We found the place from where Dosu had been shot," started Naruto, a long sigh escaping his lips. "Even so, that's all we got. The tracking dogs from K9 haven't noticed anything out of place; no specific scent of someone sadly. Everyone we've interrogated said that they haven't seen anything odd or anyone who looked out of place."

Kakashi nodded and turned his head to Sasuke. The raven-haired man remained silent for a few seconds before he responded, too. "I called a few friends from Oto; some of them said that Dosu seemed distracted lately. Also, a good friend mentioned that he isolated himself with work and was leaving the office more frequently than normal. Maybe on some unknown investigation. That's all I know," he finished and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Whatever he might have been investigating is probably what got him killed," deduced Kakashi. Both detectives nodded in agreement.

"He was always too stubborn and nosy for his own good," Sasuke shook his head. "Who knows in what he got himself into..."

There was silence for a few minutes before Kakashi spoke again. "We'll wait to see if Sakura found something. Shikamaru looked over the security footage near the crime scene and nothing. The suspect masked his arrival perfectly. It's clear that he didn't want to be spotted."

"Don't worry, Sasuke," said Naruto, turning his head to look at the man, "we will find that fucker who murdered your friend and make him pay. I promise you."

Sasuke only nodded; he really hoped Naruto was right. Hopefully, they will find something useful.

* * *

Sakura was looking intently into the microscope lenses. In the last half of hour, she's done all kinds of tests on the victim's blood, clothes, etc., and there was nothing wrong. She had one more test to do. If that was negative too, it means that he never came in contact with the unknown suspect before he was shot.

The forensic scientist didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. If his body had been infected with something before he was killed, then it would have shown up in the results. And if that happened, Sakura would be able to find more connections that could help catch the murderer. But his body was as clean from any kind of harm before the actual murder. She tested his blood for poison, diseases, drugs and so on; everything was negative.

In the corner of the room, Hanabi meticulously examined every inch of material. The fingerprints she found were only belonging to the victim; in the wallet she found nothing important. She was getting frustrated along with Sakura. She wanted to do a great job and prove herself to everyone, but that was impossible if she couldn't find something useful.

Then, right when Hanabi was on the verge of giving up and punch the wall in frustration, she found it- something that might be useful. It was a piece of paper hidden in the man's shoe soles; folded as small as possible. The man sure was smart if he thought about such a place to hide something. And that little piece of paper had to be important, if not, the victim wouldn't have hidden it so good.

"Sakura!" shrieked Hanabi. The pink-haired woman almost dropped her test tube. Her green eyes glowed with hope when the brunette grinned at her. _Finally, something_... thought Sakura. She just knew Hanabi would do her best and would actually be very helpful. "I found a piece of paper. Must be important; it was very well hidden."

Sakura eyed the folded paper in her hand. Hanabi took that as an indication to open it. Her eyes quickly scanned the note, before she began flashing Sakura a big smile. "It's an address!"

Sakura's green eyes sparkled with interest. "Bring me Sasuke and Naruto- now. And give me that," she ordered. Hanabi obeyed right away, handling Sakura the small piece of paper and flying out the door.

The second her green eyes scanned the address written on the note, her eyebrows furrowed. Emerald eyes widened in shock and disbelief a second later. She couldn't believe what her eyes were reading over and over again. _No... it couldn't be..._ she thought, perplexed.

Just then, Sasuke and Naruto barged in, with Hanabi following behind them. The Uchiha was the first to open his mouth. "What's the address? We should go check it as fast as possible."

Sakura raised her eyes to them and neither said nor did anything. The two investigators waited impatiently until Naruto couldn't help himself not to talk. He wanted justice for Sasuke's friend; he promised him that. "Come on, Sakura. We really need to investigate this place as soon-" Sakura cut him off.

"That won't be necessary," she said plain, a glint of shock still evident in her green orbs. The men gave her a confused look. Behind them, Hanabi didn't know what Sakura meant by that either. She really hoped that the information was useful.

"What do you mean that won't be necessary?" asked Sasuke uncertain, eyeing Sakura warily.

Sakura gulped the knot in her throat. "This," she started, glancing at Naruto then back at Sasuke, "this is my address."

Three pair of eyes widened simultaneously. "What?" blurted out Sasuke.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was it! I really hope you liked it and the story in interesting enough until now. Please REVIEW. I need your opinion guys. Also, if you have any questions, or something you expect from this story, please feel free to leave a review or pm me. Thank you!**

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I have to start study a lot more now for med school so yeah.. I don't know how much free time I will have but I'll try my best!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Xoxo, Adenna.**


	4. Can I trust you?

**A/N: Ayeee hello my darlings! Took long enough to update, I knoooow. And you know what's my problem? My problem is that I can't stop my mind from coming up with new and new stories ideas. Sounds like bullshit? Well guess what then?**

 **I'LL BE POSTING A NEW STORY SOON. You probably think I'm crazy, but there's nothing I can do about it. Really! I literally written down at least 5 short or long pieces of stories. From my already posted ones, or just new ideas that came to my mind.**

 **Thank you everyone for still following my story and reading it, leaving reviews and all that. This girl loveees you!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Little things that just don't add up**

 **Last time:**

Sakura raised her eyes to them and neither said nor did anything. The two investigators waited impatiently until Naruto couldn't help himself not to talk. He wanted justice for Sasuke's friend; he promised him that. "Come on, Sakura. We really need to investigate this place as soon-" Sakura cut him off.

"That won't be necessary," she said plain, a glint of shock still evident in her green orbs. The men gave her a confused look. Behind them, Hanabi didn't know what Sakura meant by that either. She really hoped that the information was useful.

"What do you mean that won't be necessary?" asked Sasuke uncertain, eyeing Sakura warily.

Sakura gulped the knot in her throat. "This," she started, glancing at Naruto then back at Sasuke, "this is my address."

Three pair of eyes widened simultaneously. "What?" blurted out Sasuke.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Kakashi was known to be a very collected man, with calmness rare found and a clear mind that helped him maintaining his cool appearance. One could tell though when the man wasn't pleased and was close to losing his temper, because even a man with his experience and wisdom can crack sometimes. It looked like he already sighed too many times in the last five minutes and the fact that the man still hasn't said a single word drove Sakura crazy. The man had been massaging his chin from the second she entered his office, his mind clearly running wild for an answer to his questions.

She was seated in front of his wooden desk, with a displeased twitch of her mouth visible and her annoyance increasing with every passing second. The forensic scientist just knew what was coming from the second Kakashi heard about their last case. She knew the man too well; no, not just that. He was like a parental figure for years now and there were a few things Sakura knew would come from him in a situation like this.

"What are you trying to do, Sakura?" he finally asked, his eye lingering on her figure warily.

"I am trying to solve this case, tha-"

"I thought you knew better than playing dumb with me. I don't know what you have gotten yourself into, and I know you won't tell me either, but this has to stop. Right now." Sakura's mouth opened but she was too slow to talk. "This ends now," he emphasized his words, his glance stern and his tone final.

"I am not doing anything!" she almost yelled, countering his stern look with her own, "I don't know what's going on. I don't know how the victim got my address and I don't know why either. I am just as much in the dark as you are. So maybe instead of blaming me for this, we should try and solve the damn case."

"You're out of the case, Sakura," he stated, his eye darting to the side, mentally preparing himself for the tsunami.

"What?" she exclaimed, her fists now clenched. Her eyes were wide and full of disbelief. "You can't do this! This is my case. Just because my adre-"

"Just because, yes, Sakura. Because you have a small part in this case, I cannot allow you to continue to work on this one. My decision is final."

"I have a part in this? _I have a part in this?_ That is some big bullshit there. And you know it, Kakashi. But it's not about the case, isn't it? It's about you trying to keep me safe; it's about you being too afraid of what could happen, of losing someone _again_. Isn't it, Kakashi?" She would never accept to be left out of a case. Not when all she did was to work her ass off to find as much as she could, to solve the case and find the damn murderer. She won't accept it, just because Kakashi felt like he has to act fatherly. "It's been more than 4 years Kakashi, you can stop treating me like I need protection," she continued when Kakashi said nothing, her voice much lower and softer now, "I know you promised to keep me safe and I know you told me a hundred times to move on with my life. I did, ok? I did move on but have you? You dragged me here with you, scarred of me doing something regrettable, something foolish and I didn't. You can't take this case from me, you-"

"I can and I will. This has nothing to do with the past. This is about you being in danger now and about being my duty to prevent you from such circumstances. You're moving into a house from the witnesses' protection and you'll be under observation until this case is solved. Am I clear?" He looked at her, with that damned final glint in his eye, with his back held straight and Sakura wanted to punch him so damn hard.

She raised on her feet, knocking over the chair in the process and placed her opened palms on his desk. "I don't need your damn protection. I am _not_ moving out of my apartment."

Kakashi sighed, closing his eye and trying to push back all the memories Sakura had pulled back before his eyes. He won't blame her, he couldn't. She had taken her mother's stubbornness and her father's strong persona and there is no way he could make this more bearable for her. That won't change his decision though. He promised he will keep her safe. He opened his eye to look straight into the burning glare of Sakura's. Her chest was rising too fast and her breathing was ragged. He knew she won't accept this very well.

Suddenly she pulled herself together, straightening her back and looking plain at Kakashi. "You can put cops around my block, I don't care. But I won't move and no cop is allowed in my apartment." She turned around on her heels and stormed out of the office, her strong steps and the sound of the door slammed almost out of the wall bringing a sudden pain inside his chest. Could he really keep her near.. keep her safe from the whole world?

Outside Kakashi's office, Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for Sakura to get out. They both shared worried glances when they heard the pinkette yell and the piece of furniture hitting the wooden floor. They were curious about their conversation too. It was obvious something didn't pleased Sakura at all. So when she finally came out, with her mouth pulled into a scowl and her eyes a few shades darker, they knew for sure Sakura was to be left alone. Did they really do that though? They couldn't, because their curiosity and their worry for her got the best of them.

"Sakura?" muttered Naruto, approaching her with caution. "Is everything alright?"

The death glare she sent him made him close his mouth in a second but he still moved his feet closer to her. "I- uhm, we heard you yelling and-"

"Step aside, Naruto," she snarled, her expression hard.

He was ready to try his luck again when Kakashi called his name from the doorstep of his office. He looked at the chief, then back at Sakura and sighed. "Talk to you later, 'kay?" He forced a smile then walked towards the office.

The door of Sakura's office slammed hard a few seconds later. Other cops gave each other weird glances but said nothing. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He might have imagined it but he could swear he saw Sakura give him a meaningful glance right before she stormed into her designed room. Now, he could ignore it and not risk to be punched in the face by a very deadly Sakura; but he couldn't do that. He dragged his feet until he was in front of her door and let his fist linger inches away from the hard wood for a moment until he knocked.

"Sakura, it's-" the door opened right away and she stepped aside to let him in before pushing the door closed behind him. He kept his mouth shout, watching her pull her leather jacket over her shoulders. She breathed in deep then let it all out trying to compose herself.

"Kakashi cut me off from the case," she finally admitted.

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "Because he thinks you had something to do with it."

She glanced at him from under her bangs and snorted ironically. "Do you think that too?"

"No," he answered too fast, to both of their surprise. He cleared his throat. "You know it's strict policy, right? If there is any chance that-"

"Sasuke, I need you to do something for me," he interrupted him, her eyes gleaming with hope.

He hesitated, his eyes scanning her emerald ones, trying to read behind them. He couldn't. "What is it?"

Her eyes looked sideways, her pink bangs covering her face. Sasuke waited for her to clear her thoughts. It seemed like she wasn't so sure about what she wanted to ask. When the silence lasted too much for both of them, Sasuke guessed that he could say something too.

"Look, I don't know how this shit is related to you, but I don't blame you. What I do know for sure, Sakura, is that you're keeping things from us. And I get it why." Sakura's eyes flew to his, confusion written in them, "they're overprotective; Kakashi, Shikamaru and even that blond dumbass. And you don't want to worry them," he stopped, his eyes narrowing the slightest, "No… you just want them off your back, don't you?"

"How did yo-" Sakura's eyes were wide, confused, scared. She didn't want another one thinking he can understand, or that he can protect her. But his words, he talked like he knew exactly what was going on in her heart and mind.

"I know the feeling," he bluntly said. "What do you want?"

Sakura took her time in composing herself, pulling her thoughts together and ignoring the feelings threatening to come to the surface. "I have a copy of this case is my lab. But if Kakashi sees me going there now, he will get suspicious and I don't want him on my back even more." She walked in front of him, shoved her hand in her jean pocket and took out her access card. "Between seven and eight in the evening, he's leaving for dinner. That's enough time for you to go into my lab and take the files. My desk, second drawer on the left. Take them to me after and the rest we'll talk at my place."

Sasuke looked at the access card, then back at her face. "If Kakashi finds out-"

A few more strands got loose from her bun as she shook her head. "He won't. Sasuke, pleas-"

"Ok," he agreed, without another complaint, and took the card.

"R-Really? Thank you." She smiled, relieved. Sasuke couldn't stop the corner of his lips to rise. "I'll go now, but we'll talk later, I promise. And thank you, again." She placed a hand on his bicep, squeezing it the slightest before leaving him behind.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura's access card in his hand then at the door left ajar, her figure already lost. Why he accepted her request.. he didn't know. Maybe it was because at some point, he understood how she felt. Or maybe it was because he couldn't refuse to help her when she looked so damn desperate to do something. Or maybe, just maybe, he felt a deeper connection with her, something indescribable but it was there. He wanted to know more about her but he knows that to be able to do that, he would have to uncover his own past. Sasuke wasn't sure he was ready to do that.

* * *

As soon as Naruto closed the door behind him, he turned around to face Kakashi with a questioning gaze. "Listen, I don't know what you talked with Sakura but-"

"I've put her off the case. I'll call Terui to come and take her place. I want you to show her the case folders and explain everything we know until now."

Naruto's blue eyes grew wide, disbelief written on his tanned face. "You can't be serious! No wonder Sakura looked so murderous. Are you out of you mind?"

"Naruto," the grey-haired man started, his voice low and dangerous, "keep your voice down. This is my decision to take. It is not safe to-"

"Excuse me, _chief_ ," the blond detective talked over his words, "but do you really think that taking Sakura off the case would do any good? For God's sake, you know her better than me! There is no way she will just accept it, go home and freaking relax until you put her back to work. What if she goes behind our back and does something stupid?" He lowered his eyes and sighed. "This wasn't a good idea and you know it. So tell my why would you do this to her?"

Kakashi leaned into his chair and ran a hand through his greyish hair. He knew this will happen. "I care for Sakura like she's my own daughter. I have a promise to keep and I can't do that if she's doing God knows what behind my back. Like this, she will be under observation day and night," he explained. "Until we figure everything out at least."

"No offence, but do you actually think those idiots can outsmart Sakura if she really is up to something?" he didn't wait for an answer because he knows that Kakashi had made his mind. He turned on his heels and glanced at Kakashi over his shoulder. "When- _If_ shit hits the fan, just because you decided to try Sakura, you'll be responsible. She would have been safer with us. I hope you know that." He opened the doors and slammed it after him.

Kakashi ran a hand over his face then sighed deeply. Shit better never hit the fan. Knowing Sakura, so many things can go wrong with her stubbornness.. he didn't even want to think of all the possibilities. He only hoped Sakura won't do anything stupid; or at least, no _too_ stupid.

* * *

Sakura glanced between her cream-colored curtains at the black SUV parked in front of her apartment complex. She sighed to herself and rolled her eyes; not at all obvious. They arrived around six in the afternoon and haven't moved for two hours and a half now. Not even outside their car. They didn't dare come check up on her. Kakashi must have instructed them well. Good; otherwise she would have been tempted to punch them in face. A knock on the door makes her pull back her curtain. She walked to the door, and opened it to find Sasuke in her doorstep, still dressed in his work clothes.

"You took them?" she asked him, eyeing his hands to find what she was looking for.

He raised his arm, showing her the folder and she steps aside to let him in, before locking the door. His steps followed Sakura to the couch, glancing around her apartment all the while then he threw the folder on her coffee shop.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she smiled at him, then she plopped herself down on the couch. "Want something to drink, eat?" Her emerald eyes looked at Sasuke as he discarded his coat on the armrest and sits down as well. "I'm in for some wine, if you want. This has been a shitty day." She groans, resting her head back with her eyes closed.

He side-glanced at her. "Kakashi came earlier and almost caught me sneaking your damn folder out of your lab."

She opened her eyes the slightest and shrugged. "I guess you managed."

Onyx eyes rolled. "Wine sounds good. I took a cab, anyway." Sakura pushed herself up and Sasuke continues to talk louder so she could hear him while she left to get the bottle and glasses. "You owe me one, Haruno."

"Yeah, yeah, Uchiha. Don't worry," she yelled from another room.

When she came back, she gave Sasuke a glass of red wine while keeping one for herself and placed the bottle near the coffee table. "So," she started, sipping on her drink then opening the files between the two of them, on the couch, "are you ready for some investigation outside the department?" She crossed her legs and placed the glass on the table.

Sasuke pulled a leg under him, making himself comfortable, and shrugged. "Guess is too late to turn back now."

She grinned at him, "It sure is. At least we know we make a good team."

He smirked back at her, his shirt tightening oh his bicep as he placed an arm over the sofa. "Now, care to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

She sighed, leaning into the couch. "I really don't know to be honest. But, I've realized something." Sasuke kept silent, waiting for her to continue. "On that note.. there wasn't my name, only my address. Now, how old was Dosu?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow like he didn't get where she was going with it. "Close to forty if I am not wrong."

Sakura tapped a finger on her chin. "I thought about it a lot today and what if he wasn't looking for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is the only place me and my family ever had." She glances at Sasuke, waiting to see if he understands what she's trying to say.

After a short moment, Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit. "You think he might have been looking for your parents?" Sakura nodded. "Why would he? Sakura.. what did your parents did?"

She looked him in the eyes, as if contemplating if she should take the conversation forward. Sasuke saw the storm in her eyes but he didn't say anything. It was her choice after all, if she chooses to let her demons out or cage them inside like he had done.

After what seemed like forever, Sakura's eyes turned to him, confident and determined. "I- how much can I trust you Sasuke?"

He looked back at her, serious, a small glint of confusion into his eyes. The smile he gave her after was mixed with amusement. "I stole files from the department for you, Sakura."

She left out a short laugh in respond, but the seriousness on her face didn't fade away. "I really appreciate it. But this, if I do this Sasuke, I need to know I can trust you one hundred percent. Nobody can ever know about it."

He nodded, as serious and stoic as he could. "You don't need to trust me. All I can say is that I know you have your demons, and I have mine, too. I already said I'm in… in whatever this thing is that we're doing. We can both get fired, but if there's something more about this case –about Dosu's death, I don't care. I'm in, completely; and it all stays between us."

"It's bigger than that," she said lowering her head, "if Kakashi or anyone else finds out, my life's over. He will move my sorry ass in his house and handcuff me to his left arm."

Even if normally they would both have laughed at her joke, neither of them was amused. It was starting to get serious, Sasuke realized that. Maybe, he will be able to fight the darkness in his soul too. Sakura made him feel he can actually win, as strange and stupid that sounded to him.

When he saw her head still hang low, Sasuke moved his hand towards her, placing two fingers under her chin and forcing her eyes to meet his. She looked a bit scared and unsure of what will happen; unsure of what he will think or how will he react. He looked right back into her big emerald orbs.

"Whatever it is," he started, loosening his hand and taking hers into a tight grip, "I'm here." He didn't know what had gotten into him, but when he looked into her eyes, he just wanted to be there for her. Maybe it was because he once wished there was someone by his side, someone trustworthy, understanding. In Konoha PD, he felt like he could discover a new family; and Sakura was the first one that needed him.

She smiled genuinely at him, giving him a funny sensation in his chest and squeezed his hand back. "Thank you, Sasuke. I- I'm here too, when you'll need me."

He nodded his head, a small smile adorning his features too. They stayed like that for a moment, in silence, their eyes boring in each other's souls. When he felt Sakura's grip loosen, he gently took his hand back and waited for her next move. If she wasn't ready, he won't push her; even if it could be something helpful for their case.

Sakura pushed herself on her feet, going to the windows and pulling the curtains as close as possible. He then faced Sasuke, a stern look on her face. "If you open your mouth, I'll gun your balls."

He laughed, following her a step behind. He got used to her humor. They stopped in front of a big bookshelf and he glanced at her weirdly. She stretched her arm and grabbed a pitch black, big book off the shelf. Before opening it, he looks at Sasuke drop-serious. "Don't make me regret this."

* * *

 **A/N: First of all… NEW STORY WILL BE POSTED SOON! WRITTEN TO BREAK YOU HEARTS AND MAKE YOU WANT MORE. HOPEFULLY, hehe.**

 **Second of all, I need to know what you think. Do you want more action? More SasuSaku? More intimate moments? More secreeeeets? How was this chapter? What are your thoughts?**

 **Give me ANYTHING people. I'm doing my best here. Anyway, the best I can while writing 5 other stories beside this one. My mind is a mess!**

' **till next time!**

 **Xoxo, Adenna.**


End file.
